Sexual Healing: A Gekko x Luna Girl Love Story
by John2851
Summary: With a night of passion, Greg had gotten Luna Girl pregnant and now, the two will have to face from being teenagers to be adults and prepare to he parents. A/N: Done as a request for KiaraiXKionfan.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ Masks nor the characters.**

**A/N: Warning this story is straight up sexual desire and lust. You've been warned. This a special request from ****KiaraXKionFan. Enjoy!.** **This was a request from ****KiaraXKionFan.**

**Warning: Strong rough and abuse sex is involve. You been warned everyone.**

**Chapter 1**

"What do you think about this dress Greg?."

Greg turned to face his current pregnant girlfriend who was only 4 months and was showing just a little bit, but it was hard to tell weather she was knocked up or gained a few pounds. She put on a sweet pleasant smile when showing her boyfriend the yellow light dress, with white stripes all over it and making it look very nice to wear on a sunny day.

"I think it fits you so well Lisa." Greg told her with a loving smile on his face.

Lisa smiled back and then put the dress in her buggy before resuming back to shopping, while Greg was helping her pick out the things that they needed to prepare themselves for their bay. How did this happen?. Well then it all got started four months ago doing the night where Greg was in his alter ego known as Gekko, who was out doing a night check to see nothing was out of place nor disruption in the city.

**Flashback **

Greg was currently jumping off rooftop after rooftop to pass the time since, tonight was peaceful for once as the nighttime villains were either at home or working since they were all teenagers now, and had to work to get paid.

"All seems good and calm. But, still why do I get the feeling that I'm wrong?." Greg asked himself before hearing three heavy knocks.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"What the fuck?. What the hell is going on now?." Greg moaned when following the loud noise before it gets quiet again.

He jumped off the rooftop and go on foot as the sound was getting closer and closer, and before evening noticing that the sound was coming from the back of a mini grocery store in a dark alley. Being bothboth cautious and on guard, Gekko made his way slowly inside of the alley while still hearing the door being knocked from the inside.

**Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Getting a bit closer he then saw the door swung wide open before hearing the locks that was chained up was down in pieces. Next, he took a good look at who was trying to rob the poor senior from his closed store and automatically knew who the bitch was. Thanks to the nice light for full moon he saw none other than his secret crush and nighttime villain, Lisa aka Luna Girl who in which had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her body was a nice curved body with a nice set of boobs that was big enough to stick your face or your dick in with, alongside a nice bubble butt ass that would make a horny teen go slap that sweet massive ass.

Lisa had her hands on two heavy bags of money in which was all of the money that the old man had saved up plus, Greg should know since he is the only employer that works for the old Jewish man. At that moment Greg was highly mad at Lisa for stealing and taking things that doesn't even belong to her, in which it's been that way for years and it looks like its not going to change anytime soon.

"Ha!. Stealing money was a breeze!. Man, now I can buy mom a brand new Toyota." Luna Girl said with a grin before doing her cheesy villain.

_"Why do always wanted to hurt people and be an asshole Lisa?. Why can't you be a good girl for once and not a bitch?."_ Greg thought before going to do his boring and fatigue job that he couldn't stand anymore.

"Lisa!." Greg yelled and got her complete attention immediately.

"Ah, great it's you Lizard legs. Can't you leave my ass alone for once and let me do my damn thing?!." Luna Girl asked in anger but, really she was over joyed to see him again.

Yes, the two had loved each other for years and couldn't confess their love for each other for stupid reasons. Such as for one they can't be together due to Greg being a superhero and Lisa being a villain. But, however they wanted to be together and wanted so bad to lose their virginity to one another, that is if one of them could stop acting like a pussy and step up and be a couple. Lisa looked at her long desired crush with a lustful smile that was planted on her face before noticing something. Noticing that he and herself had the exact same issue. As in which was none other than old **Sex Frustration or Sex Depression**.

"You need to be taught a lesson Lisa!. I'm fucking sick and tired of putting up with your bull shit for years!." Greg told her while trying not to look at her gorgeous melons.

"Oh, yeah, well then why haven't you done anything about it you little lizard bitch?!." Lisa asked back after dropping the bag of money and had her hands on her hips.

She tried her best not to imagine Greg being naked in front of her but, couldn't stay neutral when starting to feel wetness in her pussy and feel how soak it was. Her front pants was showing the deep wetness in clear view thanks to the moonlight and can no longer hide her desire, when seeing Greg looking down at her now wet pants and felt weird all of a sudden. Feeling the hungry sex beast within himself getting ready to come out and this time it's no longer going to be obtained no more, due to Greg holding it back within himself and not want to unleash his sex hunger.

_"Shit, I can't hold my urges any longer!. I can feel myself getting hard and horny!." _Greg said, feeling his dick getting hard.

_"This is my chance to finally get laid with my lover!. I just have to play slave to him and Boom!. We're a couple in the aftermath. Fuck yes!." _Lisa thought before coming over to a serious horny Gekko.

"I know you want me Greg. You don't have to hide your love and lust form anymore." Lisa begin when starting to undo her clothes as she was fucking happy to finally going to be with her Gekko.

"Y... Y... Y... You're right Lisa. I do want you for years and now..." Greg watched Lisa finally got out of her villain clothes and was now ass naked, as she was advertising her body when showing her massive bubble butt ass while giving it a nice shake to the left and right. "You're mine!."

Without hesitation he then grabbed her by both of her wrists and pushed her up against the brick wall, with her fine ass sticking out as if she was being checked down by a police officer for trying to out run them. Both Greg and Lisa kissed each other in pure pleasure and weal before departed lips, as much as Lisa didn't want to do so but have to if she wanted to get laid tonight. _"I start with the slut's ass first and work my way into her still dripping wet pussy. Yes, I'm going to make a smile after tonight is over." _Greg thought to himself with lust when starting to plant kisses on her neck, and work his way down to her back to tease the poor teen. Lisa moaned in pleasure while wanting to hold him in her arms but, Greg forcefully pushed her back to the wall with little bit of strength.

"Slut don't even think about it. I'm being the bad guy this time for once Lisa." Greg told his Luna Girl before having a dirty idea.

He lifted up his right peace sign fingers and then shoved it right up her tight ass, since it needed loosen before thinking about putting his dick inside that sweet crack of hers. Luna Girl moaned both in pleasure and pain but, mange to fight it as the sex beast within Gekko was going to be satisfied before the whole night was over. He went to pick up speed and going in and out smoothly as her ass begin to loosen up a bit plus, Gekko had felt his pre-cum coming out of him slowly and use of his seeds on his finger and then use it in her ass crack. Luna Girl blushed deeply red while looking at her lover while being finger fucked in the ass, while hoping that he get tired and wanted to switch holes and go straight to her vagina and pussy.

"Can you please fuck my vagina and pussy now?. I'll be a good bitch and clean up my act for now on." Luna Girl begged with an innocent look on her sweet face.

"As long as I get what exactly what my desire wants. So, okay my love." Gekko responded it back before stopping his fingers from going in and out of her ass.

Next, before going after the other holes he then give his penis some ass eating. And so, he grabbed her and then pulled her to the hard ground pavement in a dog position as her massive ass is raised up in the air. Gekko pulled her ass to his strong hard rock dick and went to humping the fuck out of her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!." Luna Girl screamed as it was all the way deep in her ass. Gekko grinned happily when seeing that his pleasing his lover with everything he got, let alone using his superpowers to make his dick strong and straight line a sharpen number two pencil. Luna Girl moved in and out with highly in pain and had tears running down, as it was too painful but it felt absolutely good.

"Oh, yeah Greg fuck me harder!. Fuck me faster Gekko, I've been a very naughty bitch!." Luna Girl said, feeling her right ass cheek being slapped nicely!.

"I love you Lisa!." Gekko said, slapping her ass for the second time and then stopped banging her.

He then pulled his still rock hard dick in which it was fifteen inch long and ten inch wide, and then went to eating her ass while sniffing the sweet sent of hot ass and cherry blossom. Gekko went to licking and sucking her asshole leaving spit and drool all over her now sore ass but, she was going to still have a smile on her sweet face. When feeling satisfied of fucking her in the ass, Greg grabbed her and then flip her over on her backside and grinned sexually at seeing her wet vagina and pussy, and did not hesitate on shoving his dick inside each hole for about two hours each. Luna Girl screamed incredible pain as her wall was broken down in one strong hump plus, Gekko had used his reptile speed and destroyed that wall of hers without no problem.

"I... I love you Greg!. Please let me have the honor of being your baby momma bitch!." Luna Girl yelled while wrapping her legs around his waist.

"So, be it Moon Cakes!. So, be it baby!." Greg said, when finally feeling his climax and busted a nut.

He jeezed all over her body and shoot some of his cum inside her womb, and lifted her up on to her knees and grabbed her jawline to face his dick. "I need to go pee and I want you as my toilet. Now, open wide and think of it as drinking strong bad tasty lemonade." He told her before she nodded and opened her mouth wide-open. At an instant, Greg had begun peeing into her mouth and didn't let any drop miss the inside of her mouth, and peed in relaxation as he heard Lisa gulping down the urine and didn't flinched at the smell nor the taste. When done peeing in the mouth of his now girlfriend, and felt her mouth on his dick and wanted to suck on that worm of his with enjoyment.

It did not take long for Greg to explode another load of cum and dropped about a whole twelve gallon of sperm, in which it was over flowing in her mouth as some of it came out from her nose and started to drip all over her cummed up face. The two collapsed in Greg's room after Lisa had put the money back inside and lay down together snuggling up close to one another.

"That was a bit extreme Greg. You scared me for the very first time every." Lisa said, putting her head on his bare chest.

"Yeah, and I just want you to know that I didn't planned on going beast on you. But, who gives two fucks now?." Greg told her before sleeping into a deep sleep.

**_Now..._**

Both Greg and Lisa had came back form the store with bags of baby clothes and both sat down on the bed, before laying down together and go relax before thinking about something to eat.

"So, when am I going to get my wedding ring Greg?. I want to get married so, that way our child won't be born as a bastard." Lisa asked being concerned about their unborn child that was moving a little bit in her tummy.

"Soon baby, I just need to ask Mr. Jones to give me a raise on my pay. But, I will get you a rock on your finger." Greg promised to his girlfriend before pulling her into a kiss.


End file.
